Nyasar
by MeganeBabayan
Summary: Semuanya bermula dari kebiasaan stalking Terushima, sampai akhirnya nyasar ketika Terushima bertemu Kyotani di 'konser' kecil-kecilan Hinata. /Bad Summary/ #IHFE2016


Karena _stalking_ termasuk salah satu hobinya. Dan 'tiada hari tanpa nge- _stalk_ gebetan' adalah mottonya.

.

.

.

 **Nyasar** by **MeganeBabayan**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning(s): OOC. Judul ngawur. Gaje. Romance(?). Humor(?). DLL.**

 **Terushima Yuuji x Kyotani Kentaro**

 **Untuk Erry-kun. #IHFE2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hobinya ini mulai terlihat sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan _nya_. Iya sih nggak sengaja, tapinya lama.

Udah mah lama, sampai-sampai Terushima melamun. Melamunkan sebuah khayalan yang gaje bin _absurd_ tentang dirinya dengan cowok bernama Kyotani itu.

Pokoknya, sadar-sadar dari lamunannya, Kyotani yang berada di hadapannya sudah menghilang. Mungkin risih sama tatapan kosong yang Terushima berikan kepadanya? Bisa jadi, sih ya.

 _Aduh bukan, bukan itu maksudkuuuu…! Aku gak bermaksud natapin kamu kayak gitu!_ Ucap Terushima panik dalam hatinya. Terushima bersumpah, dia dari tadi Cuma melamun, kok. Gak kurang dan gak lebih.

Dan sudah seminggu, Terushima tidak pernah absen dalam hobinya untuk nge- _stalk_ Kyotani yang lama kelamaan akan berubah menjadi wajib. Dari wajib, hobi itu pun berubah menjadi kecanduan. Karena kecanduan, Terushima akan _overdosis_. Kemudian mati begitu saja.

Weeeeiit enak aja mati.

Lagipula, Terushima juga enggak sebegitunya terhadap Kyotani, dan ia telah berjanji kalau dirinya akan _stalking_ hanya jika kebetulan bertemu saja.

Tapi untuk saat ini, sepertinya dia sedang tidak memikirkan Kyotani─meskipun auranya berbunga-bunga penuh bling-bling yang jelas menandakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Tangannya menggenggam selembar tiket.

Yah, tiket. Tiket konser yang diberikan Numajiri padanya hari kemarin.

Terushima dan Numajiri sudah sering ngidol bersama sejak nama Cohyo Hita Hitata menjadi terkenal di kota mereka. Namanya yang benar bukan Cohyo Hita Hitata, tapi Hinata Shoyo. Menurut sebuah legenda, ada angin tornado yang membuat nama Hinata yang indah itu menjadi amburadul seperti ini.

"Aduh aku gak bisa tidur. Kenapa ya? Ada apa gerangan ini?" gumam Terushima sambil memeluk _dakimakura_ bergambar Cohyo.

"Hm, mungkin karena konsernya mas Cohyo itu besok. Ah iya! Besok pagi, ya! Aku harus tidur atau aku akan telat!"

.

Kebesokan paginya, mereka benar-benar bertemu. Dan Terushima pikir, inilah alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam.

Dan dalam hatinya, Terushima berteriak setengah tidak percaya, _APAAA? KYOTANI JUGA NGEFANS SAMA MAS COHYO?! OWMAIGAAAAWWDDD._

Lebai? Memang.

"Terushima, kita duduk sini aja yok." Kata Numajiri, yang pergi ke konser kecil-kecilan itu bersamanya.

 _Bagus Numajiri!_ Pikir Terushima, tanduk setan muncul di atas kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar. Tapi sebenarnya dia bingung juga, mau fokusin mas Cohyo yang ada di atas panggung, atau─

─Kyotani yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya?

Tak lama kemudian sang idola alias mas Cohyo sudah sibuk bernyanyi sambil berlenggak-lenggok di atas panggung ditonton oleh segenap fansnya di komplek itu.

Tapi kenapa mata Terushima tidak bisa fokus kepada mas Cohyo? Kenapa pandangannya justru melirik ke arah Kyotani? Dan, kenapa dia terus-terusan berharap 'semoga Kyotani melihat ke belakang'?

"Woi, kamu kenapa sih? Ada apa dengan orang yang ada di depan itu?" tanya Numajiri, penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Terushima yang bukannya nontonin mas Cohyo bernyanyi tapi malah memperhatikan Kyotani.

"Sssst! Numajiri, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk modusin dia. Tau gak, sejak minggu lalu, aku sama dia saling tatap-tatapan dan akhirnya aku jadi suka sama dia! Makanya aku mau nge- _stalk_ dia, Jarang-jarang loh aku ketemuan sama─ups─"

Terushima langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan, malunya nambah-nambah ketika tahu Kyotani melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mas, maksud kamu aku yah orangnya?"

"E-e-ehh bukan, bukan kamu kok! A-aku itu ketemu sama─" kata-kata Terushima terputus, _sama siapa ya? Aku ketemu siapa?!_

"Siapa, mas? Sukirman? Sukijan?"

"Ya kamulah mas Kyotani, siapa lagi sih," tiba-tiba Numajiri menyahut, membuat Terushima semakin hancur. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Gimana ini?

"Numajiri, kamuuu─!" yang dipandangi Cuma bisa nyengir lebar juga watados.

"Euy, mas Kyotani kabur tuh." Kata Numajiri kemudian, Terushima segera menoleh ke tempat duduk Kyotani tadi.

 _GAK ADA?_

Ternyata, tersangka yang sudah mengambil hati Terushima dengan sukses berhasil kabur dari konser dengan mukanya yang semerah lampu setopan.

.

.

"Kyotani! Di mana kamu Kyotani? Plis dengerin aku, aku gak maksud nge- _stalk_ kamu atau apalah itu, tapi aku nge-fans sama─eh iya, aku kan nge-fans nya sama mas Cohyo…" Terushima mencari-cari Kyotani sambil sesekali ngomong gak jelas entah dengan siapa. Mungkin saja ada kuntilanak sedang nyimak di sampingnya.

Kemudian, Terushima mendengar suara orang menangis. Di dekat pos ronda yang tidak terpakai, di balik ilalang yang tumbuh panjang di pojokan.

Terushima menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan itu…

 _Apa itu? Tuyul? Kuntilanak? Pocong? Ah, apapun itu… mungkin dia bisa kuajak curhat dan mau memberikanku solusi untuk permasalahan ini._ Pikir Terushima dengan begonya.

"Woii mas Tuyul, jangan nangis dong! Cengeng amat sih, pasti abis gagal ngerampok rumah orang."

Tapi ternyata perkataan Terushima itu hanya membuat 'mas tuyul' menangis semakin keras. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Terushima selain menghampirinya dan menghiburnya. Mungkin memberinya uang logam bernilai gopek akan cukup membuatnya senang.

"Mas Tu─" lagi-lagi perkataan Terushima terpotong begitu tahu siapa yang menangis di balik ilalang itu.

Bukan, kok. Bukan kuntilanak yang beberapa saat lalu sempat membintangi iklan sampo.

"WOIII YANG BENERAN KEK, TADI NGAKUNYA SUKA, SEKARANG MALAH NGEHINA!" sewot Kyotani, mukanya memerah bukan karena malu atau apa-apa, tapi jelas karena marah. _Enak aja tampang seganteng ini dibilang tuyul_ , begitu pikirnya.

Kalau sudah begini, hancurlah segala mimpi Terushima untuk bisa memiliki Kyotani. Mengapa ia sebego itu sampai mengira bahwa Kyotani adalah tuyul yang gagal merampok.

"Y-yaa maaf kek… pokoknya aku udah minta maaf, udah ngaku lah pokoknya." Kata Terushima, tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Yaudah. Pergi aja sana."

"Loh kok ngusir? Aku susah-susah nyari kamu ke sini! hargain kek!"

"Yang penting kan, kamu udah nemuin aku. Jadi giliran aku jaga kan ya."

"Kita gak lagi main petak umpet, Kyotani!"

"Kok obrolannya jadi gaje begini sih?"

"Gak tau! Salahin aja authornya, sana! Abis itu beliin aku permen Pend*kar Biru ya!"

"Hahh iya dah, nanti tak belikan." Akhirnya Kyotani menuruti permintaan Terushima demi mengakhiri percakapan mereka yang semakin gak nyambung itu. Uang melayang kalau Cuma gopekan yaa, bukan masalah besar, lah.

.

"Gimana enak permennya?" tanya Kyotani, sedikit heran dengan sikap Terushima yang tampak begitu senang meskipun hanya memakan permen murahan.

Ohh iya dong, kalau dikasih dari si dia mah gimana gak seneng?

"Kayak belum pernah cobain aja," komentar Terushima, "Nih."

Kyotani hanya bisa menatap bingung permen yang disodorkan Terushima kepadanya, "Apaan?"

"Tadi kamu kan nanya, enak nggak permennya. Kata aku sih, enak-enak aja kok. Ini kalau gak percaya."

"Gak, makasih."

"…ya udah." Terushima kembali memakan permennya dengan wajah kecewa sangat.

 _Hm, modus terselubung. Mendapatkan_ indirect kiss _dari Kyotani tidak semudah itu, Terushima._ Pikir Kyotani, lagipula kan itu permen Cuma gopekan, mau beli dua puluh lagi juga dia bisa toh.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba Terushima berteriak,

"AH! KONSERNYA MAS COHYO!"

"OH IYA BENER!"

Sudah hampir sejam sejak kejadian Kyotani yang kabur dari TKP alias tenda sewaan yang menaungi mas Cohyo dan segenap fans-nya. Bisa jadi konser itu sudah selesai.

Mereka berdua buru-buru berlari ke tempat di mana tenda itu didirikan. Di lapangan pinggir jalan di sebelah warung martabak di dekat jamban umum.

Sibuk berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, Kyotani hampir saja nyemplung selokan, seandainya saja Terushima tidak ada di sana dan menahan badannya.

"Hati-hati sedikit kek kalo jalan! Bisa aja kan, bang Pocong ketiduran di tengah jalan, atau mungkin kamu kesandung rambutnya mami Kunti─"

"Sssst!" bisik Kyotani kemudian, menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Terushima. "Aku mendengar suara musik."

Terushima mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "Ada apa sama suara musik?"

"Ya berarti konsernya mas Cohyo belum selesai, kan!"

"Hmm bisa aja sih. Ayo atuh buruan, nanti keburu selesai!" kata Terushima, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tenda konser mas Cohyo.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan─ralat, berlari tak tentu arah, mereka berhenti di ujung jalan buntu. Suara musik dangdut yang menggelegar itu tak terdengar lagi. Bukannya sampai, mereka malah semakin jauh dari tempat konser itu, bahkan nyasar.

"Loh? A-apa? Di mana ini? Kita nyasar?" tanya Terushima, memandangi sekeliling yang terasa asing.

"Aaaaahh kamu sih! Pake salah belok segala! Udah dibilangin harusnya kita belok kiri, kok malah ambil kanan sih?!" sewot Kyotani.

Di ujung jalan buntu ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sepi dari rumah dan orang-orang. Jalan balik aja nggak tau ke mana. Hm, kesempatan yang bagus untuk melakukan─

"Ya udah yuk, balik lewat sini lagi aja." Terushima tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah mereka datang, mungkin dengan begitu mereka bisa balik ke perempatan di mana mereka salah belok tadi.

"Tunggu─!" Kyotani tiba-tiba menarik lengan Terushima.

"Hm? Apa, sih? Ayo ah, keburu selesai loh konsernya! Mana belum dapet tanda tangannya, lagi…"

"Ah, e-enggak," kata Kyotani. "Lanjutin aja jalannya."

Terushima pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyotani di ujung jalan. Dan Kyotani hanya bisa memandangi Terushima dari jauh, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Oi, tungguin dong!"

"Jalannya jangan lama-lama, nanti mas Cohyo bisa-bisa keburu pulang!"

.

"AH! Ini, kan, perempatannya?! Berarti bener, ke arah sini! ayo ayo ayo cepetan!"

Setelah bersusah payah dan nyasar ke sana-sini, akhirnya mereka berhasil kembali ke perempatan yang mereka cari itu.

Perasaan keduanya tidak menentu, deg-degan juga panik. Tanda tangan mas Cohyo _limited edition_ , jangan sampai kehabisan.

"Kyotani! Ke sini, cepetan!" teriak Terushima, mempercepat larinya begitu melihat tenda ungu dengan renda-renda kuning, tenda konser yang biasa disewa oleh mas Cohyo setiap kali akan beraksi di depan para fans dengan lagu-lagu dangdutnya.

"Terushima! Ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba─" tanya Kyotani heran melihat Terushima yang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan mulut menganga, tapi kemudian dia juga sama mangapnya seperti Terushima.

Ketika melihat petugas-petugas yang menyewakan tenda kepada mas Cohyo, tengah membereskan kursi-kursi penonton dari lapangan. Sebagian lagi sedang membereskan panggung dan tendanya.

Mata Terushima melirik kesana-kemari, mencari mobil sedan putih yang biasa ditumpangi oleh mas Cohyo dan disopir oleh Kageyama yaitu sopir pribadi mas Cohyo.

Tapi sayang, nihil. Tidak ada mobil sedan yang dicarinya.

"Kyotani…" panggil Terushima.

"Terushima…" Kyotani balas memanggil.

Kemudian, keduanya berpelukan layaknya teletabis. Dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena ketinggalan konser mas Cohyo.

"Maafin aku, Terushimaaa… maafin karena aku kabur dan kamu malah jadinya nyariin aku bukannya nonton konser…"

"Iya, aku maafin kok. Hehehe." Sejenak kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan sambil masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ya udah. Pulang aja yok."

"Iya. Betewe, makasih yah tadi udah meluk aku~" ekspresi Terushima langsung berubah, auranya berunga-bunga dan matanya berbinar.

"Iya, sama-sama. Tadi juga bukan karena aku mau, kok. Lain kali aku hadiahin tendangan atau pukulan aja, ya."

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

 **AAAAKKK AKU NGEPOSTNYA MEPET BANGET YAALOH /kry**

 **Yaampun apaan ini :' sumpah ini pertama kali bikin fanfik romance. Hancur banget maaf… sebelum-sebelumnya gak pernah buat sih. Apalagi karakternya yaampun QvQ ) OOC sangat subhanallah /ctak**

 **Ohiya ini juga pertama kali ngepost fanfik di fandom ini :3**

 **Sekali lagi, ini bener-bener gak bisa dibilang romance kan ya : maaf sebanyak-banyaknya yah.**

 **-MeganeBabayan-**


End file.
